Isn't he cute?
by BlueFlowerr
Summary: Ever since the team accepted Silkie to be kept, Robin had many regrets about the Larva. Especially when a moment like this happens: Silkie right in the way of Starfire.


**Isn't he cute?**

 _"Uhh, Star Sil-" He was interrupted by a scream and he shot up from his seat like a reflex."_

Ever since the team accepted Silkie to be kept, Robin had many regrets about the Larva. Especially when a moment like this happens: Silkie right in the way of Starfire.

* * *

It all started when Robin finally asked Starfire to go eat together, they picked a rather fancy resturaunt with a giant aquarium on the wall, music softly played by the performers. The night was so special that they decided to ditch their uniforms for a night and dress nicely. Robin in a black suit,(refused to take off his mask) Starfire in a nice, green dress.

"I think maybe we wore the wrong attire for this place." They both stared at the beautiful aquarium filled with a whole kingdom of colors.

"Indeed."

The Teen Titans lived in a tower by themselves, no guardians. No surprise that they under-dressed for a resturaunt, filled with celebrities and rich people dressed in gala attire. Silence lingered between the two as they listened to the soft violons and the quiet laughs and chat between the other guests, topped off with the clatter of plates being placed on tables. In front of him, emerald eyes turned and looked at him. Robin tugged at his collar, the silence torturing him. Under the table, he quietly unfoled a piece of paper; yah yah, he knows its nerdy. He read the words before looking up.

"So, uh, Starfire how was your trip the mall?"

Emerald eyes glowed at the memory. "Amazing! The mall had many retails filled with many of the wonders, I also got this pet cage for Silkie there."

Robin's eyes widened and he stared at her for a moment before lifting the cloth over the table to reveal the bag next to her seat. Wait, that's a cage? He honestly thought that was a purse, so no questions were asked. His heart raced as he noticed the hole on the bag with teeth marks around the edges. He shot his head up and looked at Starfire like he had seen a ghost.

"Uhh, Star Sil-" He was interrupted by a scream and he shot up from his seat like a reflex. He looked over and saw everyone looking at a Larva currently crawling in the middle of the resturaunt. Starfire gaspes and flew over, picking up Silkie. Sinking down into his seat, the embarresed hero dug his head into his shoulders as Starfire flew back, smiling, while holding that stupid Larva.

"Just a sec." Robin rose from his seat and walked as fast as he can to the bathroom. He stopped in front of a mirror and cleaned his sweaty face. This can't be happening, she brought Silkie to the nicest resturaunt in their side of the city. He stared at his reflection and thought about what he was going to do. Deciding that he could do nothing about it, he sighed and exited the bathroom and walked slower than he left to the table. At least the food was here. He looked down at his seat to see Silkie squirming around on it. Using the least amount of physichal contact he could, he picked up the Larva and put him on the floor. Gross.

Sitting down, he forced a smile at his date and looked down at the food. "This looks very worth of the price." Starfire exclaimed as she put her napkin on her lap. Robin nodded in agreement and did the same with his napkin. He was about to eat when he saw the forgotten Silkie crawling in a circle on the floor. Putting his fork down, he decided he wasn't hungry anymore. He asked a passing waiter for a box and looked at Silkie in judgement. He was aware of most of the people staring, so he was sunk in his seat.

While having a conversation with Stafire, he looked down to see that the worm was now throwing something up some green stuff. He glared and looked away quickly to get rid of the image. Though, he watched in horror as Starfire picked up the Larva and held him infront of her.

"Isn't he just the irresistable?"

Robin leaned back from Silkie. "It's possible to resist that." He said under his breath, Starfire not noticing as desert was placed on the table. Sulkie escaped from her hold and dug into the cake, disappearing inside of it. Robin held back a gag, and watched as multiple people left the resturaunt. Robin froze as Silkie finished the cake and stuck to his chest. "Isn't he cute?" Starfire took a picture with her camera and her smile widened. "This will be in the frame." She looked up to see Robin with the same facial expression, frozen as a statue with Sulkie still on him.

"Robin?"

The music stopped, the performers just staring; The resturuaunt almost empty. The alien princess looked up at the entrance to see more people leaving. She was surprised to see some waiters leave too, thinking she saw a chef too. Turning back to robin who was still a statue, her mouth went into a thin line. Star was confused.

"Robin?"

Starfire just sat there and stared at him, who still hasn't moved.

"What a strange planet."

* * *

Hello, I hope you liked it. I always wanted to do a story involing these three. I happened to think of this right before i wrote it. I think I may add more chapters to this with Silkie moments, if you want. Let me know!


End file.
